S University 2012
by Mistress Martin
Summary: Project Team Beta writing assignments


I wrote this scene for a fic idea I have been toying with for weeks. Since everyone seemed to want some backstory, I am going to include a scene that I have written that I think gives some insight into the smut scene.

Fire and Ice

_She heard the door open and the breeze carried the scent up the stairs—her head whipped around, nostrils flaring, teeth aching. The tall, dark-headed man appeared in the entryway and her hands clenched into fists. _

_Bella leapt to her feet, "Aine! No!" In a flash she had inserted herself between the duo. Aine was breathing deliberately through her clenched teeth. "Aine, this is my friend, Jacob."_

_The redhead didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'friend'. She was staring at him over Bella's shoulder. "You smell." The words were husky ,falling from Aine's lips._

_He held up a hand, cutting her off. "I know. I stink, wet dog and all that business." He'd heard it ad nauseum. _

_Her eyes settled on the handsome face. "You smell...incredible," she finished her thought as all eyes in the room stared at her in shock, including Jacob's. _

_When his eyes met hers, the earth moved, shifted on its axis, and he felt broken-shattered. His whole world imploded and it was dark—pitch black, for a single instant. Then she smiled and the sun rose in his world once again._

_"Bloody hell!" Edward exclaimed seeing the stunned look on the shape-shifters face, hearing his thoughts. Jacob Black had just imprinted on a vampire. This couldn't be good. His eyes shifted to Aine and he heard her thoughts. They were much the same as his had been the first time he'd encountered Bella Swan. This was a total disaster. Aine had no idea about the wolves, not that it would have mattered. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. He, of all people, knew that only too well._

_Bella shifted, poised to defend Jacob if it came to that. Edward went to her side, taking her hand in his gently. "No need to worry Bella. She won't hurt him any more than I would you." _

_Her eyes went from Edward's face to Jacob, who was still standing in the doorway. He was pale, his breath held as he continued to stare at Aine as if the world began and ended with her. _

_Jacob backed out of the doorway, managed a couple of steps before he turned and bolted down the stairs and out the door. The pain was almost physical, deepening, becoming more unbearable as he ran away from her. He hit the tree line and phased, unable to control the impulse. Confusion swirled through his mind as did his thoughts. Imprinted. On a fucking bloodsucker! Holy shit, fate really does hate me, doesn't she? He couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened, it wasn't right, wasn't fair. Everyone else got normal humans as imprints, he got a fucking vampire. It was the cruelest trick of fate. Suddenly everyone else's thoughts mixed with his and made his head ache._

_He was standing on the cliff, looking out over the ocean when they caught up with him._

_"Thinking about throwing yourself off it?" Leah asked icily. _

_"Wouldn't do me any good." _

_"Maybe not but I think I would try if I were you." She threw a pair of shorts at him. "Get dressed. I'm tired of looking at your ass."_

One hand was braced against the tree behind her, the other at his side, clenched tightly as he stared down into those golden eyes. He was hyper aware of her, she didn't smell like the others. Her scent was sweet, but not sickingly so. His nose didn't burn as he inhaled sharply when her hand snaked around to the back of his neck, holding him hostage in her gaze. With her this close, he didn't care what she was, only that she was looking up at him in complete wonder and awe mattered.

Her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder and as he stared into her eyes the connection he felt to this woman threatened to overwhelm him. Her hand slid down his back softly, fingers grazing the skin just under the waistband of the faded denim. Her head fell forward, resting against the burning skin of his shoulder. "Jake," she murmured his name. Her sweet, icy breath ghosted over his bare flesh, sending shivers down his spine, causing goose bumps to form along the length of his arms.

He finally broke—his own hand moved to her waist, gripping it tightly. He was surprised when she didn't flinch, though he shouldn't have been. The hand that had been braced against the tree moved of its own volition, fingers daring to touch her incredibly beautiful face. Her skin was like polished marble, hard, yet smooth and silky underneath his fingertips. One finger under her chin he coaxed her gaze back to his face. Their eyes locked. "You know don't you?" The huskiness in his own voice surprised him. She nodded, unable to speak as her body responded to the heat radiating off of him.

His face was mere inches from hers now. "And?" he questioned. She felt his fingers tighten on her waist, digging into the flesh beneath her clothing.

"And I don't care."

Jacob's lips claimed hers. It was no tame first kiss—it was desperate and passionate. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance, which she willingly granted. His fingers slid in her fiery tresses.

She felt her tongue brush against his and moaned as her brain exploded. He pulled her roughly against him and she felt dizzy. He kissed with his whole body, and she wrapped herself around him, trying desperately to get closer.

Mindlessly she buried her face in his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin as her hands tangled in his hair. "Fuck!" he muttered, his cock hardening as she hit all the right spots instinctively.

His hands traveled over her body gripping her hips pulling her closer as he slipped a muscled thigh between her legs, his body pressing her back against the tree. Her moan was music to his ears. His tongue and lips explored her face and neck. She tasted like hot, smoldering sin. He took delight in discovering the spots that made her cry out and the ones that made her sigh.

His hands slid down to her ass, cupping the rounded globes as he pulled her up his body. Gripping his hips with her knees she held on as he turned around so that his back was to the tree and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground.

Aine straddled his hips and caught his face in her hands. "Should we be doing this, here?" she asked as he ran his hands along her sides, seeking the hem of his hoodie she was wearing. Sliding his hands underneath it, and the t-shirt she was wearing, he paused momentarily as his hands made contact with bare flesh.

His thumbs brushed over the satin skin of her stomach. His mind was desperately trying to catch up with the rest of him. It was a really good question. Too bad he didn't have an answer for it. "Is there a reason we shouldn't?" he countered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't suppose there is," she returned sliding her hands into his hair. She wished desperately she could stop. She kidded herself she still had a choice, it was clear her body had already decided as she slid across his prominent erection.

His fingers tightened on her hips grinding her against his throbbing length. They had to get out of these clothes, fast. The passion between them was spiraling out of control. With Aine's curves pressed so intimately against his body he was rapidly losing the ability to be gentle.

Aine felt his hands slid to her ass as she bit his lip. "Fuck, Jake," she hissed, fanning the flames threatening to set the forest ablaze.

He slid his hands up her back and yanked both shirts over her head none to gently. The material hadn't cleared her body before his mouth closed over the taut nipple stretching against her lace bra.

Her fingers dug into his scalp holding him closer to her. Her hips rolled against his straining member. It was both heaven and hell to be so close to what she wanted—no, what she needed—and be denied. She moved her hands down to his waist her fingers fumbling with his jeans.

He shifted his hips as she pulled at the waistband, trying to get the button undone. He was little help as he devoured her tit with his teeth and tongue.

She managed to pop he button and lower the zipper and was finally able to pull the denim down far enough to wrap her small hand around his swollen length. His teeth sank into the flesh of her breast, drawing a ragged moan from the petite redhead. "Too many clothes," she managed to gasp out.

"Damn right!" he hissed as she stroked him. "Fuck Aine...I want you!"

She jerked his hands from her body and stood quickly. Her hands reached for the button on her own jeans as he moved to his knees in front of her. She heard his groan of pain. "Your knee," she murmured.

"Fuck my knee," he hissed as he divested her of the denim and her red boy shorts.

They discarded the rest of their clothing as quickly as possible. Skin meeting skin had them both groaning. Despite the cold air around them they felt nothing other than the heat that the other had ignited within them. Their mouths met in a searing exchange as Jacob pulled Aine's body flush against his own.

She rocked against him, sliding over his flesh and sending ribbons of flame through his body. "Oh fuck...Jake." She moaned as he moved over her. The only thing he could think of was getting inside her. His cock needed no guidance as he slid into her. "Jake!" She bit her lip until it bleed as he filled her.

"That's it baby, say my name... say my name."

"Jake." She moaned, arching her hips up to meet his thrusts. Plunging her fingers into his hair she brought his mouth down to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her. His hands tilted her hips sending him deeper inside of her.

"God damn!" she hissed through clenched teeth as he gripped her hips tightly.

His lips found the sensitive spot just behind her ear sending bolts of desire through her. Her fingers clutched him desperately as their bodies continued to move toward that shining rise. She could feel the tight coil in her stomach beginning to expand as her release approached.

Jacob lost himself in the feel of her body wrapped around his. He'd often wondered what it would be like to make love to her, but had never expected to find out. Now that he had he wasn't sure he'd be able to give up that particular pleasure. Her name was a chant on his lips as he kissed her, never slowing the pace of his thrusts.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her legs tightened around his waist. Her body matching his demanding pace the angle of his thrust ensured that he hit her clit with every stroke. She could feel the warmth spreading and knew that it wouldn't be long before she crested the rise to oblivion.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed as he tried desperately to wait for her. The slow spiral to release was not present here. Only a headlong rush as her walls gripped him and pulled him deeper into her writhing body. "Fuck! Aine." he hissed.

Aine cried out his name, her walls fluttering around him as colors flashed behind her closed eyelids. It was one of the most intense experiences she'd ever had. She had wondered what it would be like to be with him, but the fantasy didn't hold a candle to the reality.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, the sheer lust in his eyes was too much. The pressure inside her tore free, then built again, forcing her to gasp for air. Mindlessly she scraped her nails down his back, arched against him, and met the next crest head-on.

Her first release had taken him by surprise the second one stunned him catching him totally off guard. He couldn't hold back any longer her name was ripped from his lips as he spilled his seed in her grasping channel. Jacob stared down into those unusual eyes and knew he was lost.

He hovered over her, panting and dripping sweat. "My god Aine...that was..." He trailed off unable to come up with an adequate adjective to describe the sensation of making love to her.

She gave a chuckle. "I'll see that, and raise you a damn." She returned at just as much of a loss as to what to say as he was.


End file.
